Crazy For This Girl
by TheFreshApple
Summary: The ride back from a case brings them closer than he ever imagined possible. Following Free To Dream Again. DL, Fiesta. Songfic.


**A/N:** _Absolute fluff, because the writers won't just give it to us already._ _Yeah, I'm procrastinating. But with nothing HUGE happening since the courtroom almost-kiss, I think we all need something to satisfy our DL addiction. Imagine that this goes after __Free To Dream Again.__ And if you haven't read that yet, GO! Do that first… that's the fun of this anyway, lol. _

---

_I never want to see another crime scene like that again as long as I live,_ Lindsay Monroe thought as she climbed into the NYPD – issued truck. She shivered as the body of a beaten, mangled wife floated in front of her eyes. It looked like a domestic abuse case, and it was only a matter of time before Flack and his boys found the son-of-a-bitch husband and brought him in. Lindsay clenched her fists as she reminded herself to tell Mac that she wanted to do the interrogation. _It's men like that that give good guys a bad name._

_Speaking of good guys,_ Lindsay glanced reflexively out of the corner of her eye at her partner, Danny Messer. He was staring straight ahead, knuckles white as his hands gripped the steering wheel tightly. His brow was furrowed in anger and his jaw was set in a position Lindsay had come to recognize as pure frustration. "Danny?" she spoke quietly, not wanting him to jolt or startle into doing something that could kill them both in the bumper-to-bumper traffic that always seemed to pop up when they really needed to get back to the crime lab.

He glanced at her, softening his expression. "Sorry," he mumbled, the steely look in his eyes not quite disappearing. "I just hate it when this kinda case comes around. Always brings me back to a place I don't really wanna go, ya know?"

She flashed him a _you kiddin' me?_ look and he grinned. "Yeah, yeah, okay." He groaned wordlessly, popping the muscles in his back, his grin growing wider as she winced.

"Must you do that?" she grumbled, looking out the window, and then glancing at him sharply as he popped his neck as well. The loud _CRACK_ the action supplied sent shivers down her spine, and she glared at a smirking Danny. He nodded like a young child that had just done something he considered extremely funny, teeth showing in his smile. "Just 'cause you love it so much, Montana," he quipped, laughing as she reached out to smack him.

Lindsay shook her head. "You're a pain in the ass, you know that?"

Danny shrugged. "It's better than wallowin'."

"Yeah." Her reply was soft and he looked at her worriedly, fearing he had said the wrong thing. But instead of the sadness he had become so accustomed to before she had gone back to Montana, all he saw was thoughtfulness in those brown eyes he had fallen in love with. Their eyes held onto each other's for a moment and Danny forgot that crabby New Yorkers surrounded them on every side. He forgot about the case, about the fury in Stella's eyes when she saw the victim, and about the weary tone of Mac's voice as he explained the situation to his team. For a moment, Danny forgot that there was a world outside of the truck cab and he felt himself lean towards her slightly.

Danny could have sworn she moved forward as well, until a car horn rudely broke the silence and they both jumped in surprise. He cleared his throat nervously and reached out for the radio tuner. "Silence is overrated," he groused, and Lindsay giggled. He flashed her a blinding smile while he fiddled with the stations. Lindsay rolled down her window, letting some of the sounds of the city penetrate the inside of the vehicle. He finally found a good station and smiled as the familiar notes of The Who drifted over them. "Can't beat the classics," he remarked and Lindsay grinned, rolling her eyes. They sat in companionable stillness for a while, listening to the music.

_**I spit out like a sewer hole**_

_**Yet still receive your kiss**_

_**How can I measure up to anyone now?**_

_**After such a love as this?**_

Their eyes met over the chorus and Lindsay could feel herself blush. _Great. Now is the perfect time for the music to make the atmosphere more awkward._ She kicked the sarcastic little voice inside of her as she looked away quickly and she jiggled her foot to the beat. She had simply imagined him leaning forward, just like she had imagined his eyes changing from clear, crystalline blue to darker cerulean before that damned car horn had gone off. The place they were at in their relationship was still a bit uncertain and she didn't want to get her hopes up too much. The playful flirting and sexual innuendos had been abundant since she had gotten back from Montana, but she was still a little tentative about a 'more-than-friends' relationship.

As the music faded out, Lindsay sighed and put her head back against the seat. A touch on her hand made her look around and Danny raised an eyebrow. "You okay?"

She shrugged. "What is okay anymore?"

His laugh rang out through the truck and he patted her hand before grabbing the steering wheel as a little red sports car darted out in front of them. "That's definitely not," he mumbled under his breath, restraining the urge to flip the asshole the bird.

Lindsay pressed a hand to her forehead. "I don't know how much longer I can take this traffic, to tell you the truth," she told him. "Can't you magically part the cars so we can get back to the lab faster?"

Her reward for her question was the classic Messer smile and she could feel her insides melt. "Sorry, Linds, but I'm no God. Although you may feel free to think otherwise," he added, smiling as she rolled her eyes.

"Please," she started, but that quickly turned into a gasp as a new song began filtering out of the radio. "Oh my god, I love this song!" She turned the volume up a bit more and leaned back in the seat, closing her eyes as the voices of Evan and Jaron surrounded them.

_**She rolls the window down**_

_**And she**_

_**Talks over the sound**_

_**Of the cars that pass us by**_

_**And I don't know why**_

_**But she's changed my mind**_

Danny grinned. He knew this song as well, but it was a secret shame type of knowledge. He saw that Lindsay's eyes were closed and allowed himself a moment of indulgence as he saw an open spot in the traffic and slipped in between a delivery truck and yellow taxi cab. He lip-synched along with the words, nodding his head with the beat.

_**Would you look at her**_

_**She looks at me**_

_**She's got me thinking about her constantly**_

_**But she don't know how I feel**_

_**And as she carries on without a doubt**_

_**I wonder if she's figured out**_

_**I'm crazy for this girl**_

"You know this song, Messer?" Her surprised voice snapped him out of his moment and he grinned sheepishly, shrugging. "Hey, I gotta a lot of female cousins who liked Dawson's Creek, okay?"

Lindsay raised her eyebrows, nodding, although her smile clearly stated that she thought he was lying. "Sure. I bet."

He opened his mouth to protest, but she pressed a finger to his lips, silencing him. "It's okay, Danny. I always knew you were a closet fluff fan." She leaned against the passenger door, a smirk playing across her lips. "That unnatural love for Guns 'N' Roses and the Rolling Stones wasn't really fooling anyone, Dan."

He rolled his eyes. "Sweet Child O' Mine is a great song! I'm not a closet… whatever you said, I just know this song." He pouted playfully, unable to hide the grin that appeared as she giggled at his indignant whine. "You want the truth?"

"Yes, please." Lindsay held up her hands in a mock gesture of surrender. "Enlighten me, O Manly One."

He raised his eyebrows at the nickname, but didn't say anything about it. "One of my girl cousins used to have this crush on one of my best friends back in high school. What she never knew was that he liked her back, he was just too chicken to say anythin'." Danny took a deep breath. "Whenever he sees her now, he hums the chorus of this song, to see if she'll get the hint."

"Does she?" Lindsay's eyes were wide and Danny caught the faint taste of longing in her voice. It struck him that she found the tale utterly entrancing and he did a mental victory dance.

"I'll have to let you meet them and their three kids sometime," he replied and she smiled in satisfaction. "That's so sweet," she whispered and Danny felt his insides twist. _How the hell can I get her to say that about me?_ he mused, concentrating on traffic once more. His own need for her surprised him and he immediately got an idea that scared him and made him smile all in the same moment.

_**She was the one to hold me**_

_**The night**_

_**The sky fell down**_

_**And what was I thinking when**_

_**The world didn't end**_

_**Why didn't I know what I know now**_

Lindsay prayed she had given him enough of a hint when she had remarked on his cousin. She loved a guy who was able to show his feelings around a girl, no matter how awkward it could get. That's why her attraction for Danny had grown so much since Montana: he was barely holding back anymore. Sure, they kept things professional, but the little comments and the sidelong glances that got her heart racing made her wish that she hadn't ever turned him down. Or it at least made her wish she were secure enough to accept his advances. She had tried back in the courtroom at Bozeman, only to be interrupted by the idiot reporters. Since she hadn't tried again, she wondered if he had forgotten. _I sure as hell hope not._ Lindsay glanced at the man next to her and sighed.

_**Would you look at her**_

_**She looks at me**_

_**She's got me thinking about her constantly**_

_**But she don't know how I feel**_

_**And as she carries on without a doubt**_

_**I wonder if she's figured out**_

_**I'm crazy for this girl**_

Danny didn't miss her sigh, nor did he miss the way she shifted uncomfortably in her seat. He drummed his fingers impatiently against the steering wheel, breaking through the melody of the song to crow triumphantly as he found an opening and pulled into the CSI parking garage. Finding a spot, Danny wasted no time. He quickly unbuckled his seat belt and bolted out the door, ignoring Lindsay's surprised look, as he didn't even bother to turn off the truck. Running around the vehicle, he caught her just as she was opening the passenger side door. Lindsay slipped out and stared at Danny. Her eyes took in his heaving chest and hungry expression and she shifted slightly so her back was braced against the back door of the truck.

He closed the distance between them with one long stride and took her face between his hands.

_**Right now**_

_**Face to face**_

_**All my fears**_

_**Pushed aside**_

_**And right now**_

_**I'm ready to spend the rest of my life**_

_**With you**_

"Crazy for you, girl," he whispered and she felt her chest ache with something she hadn't felt in a long time. Without hesitation, she wrapped her arms around his neck, closing the distance.

Their lips met and it was a kiss to beat all kisses. Danny pulled her as close as possible, not wanting to break away. His brain even forgot to remind him to breathe. Lindsay braced her hands against his chest, opening her mouth up to him and letting his tongue explore. She tried to get breaths in between kisses, but eventually she had to pull back and catch her bearings.

The two of them were panting with the effort they had just shown and Lindsay let her eyes twinkle up at Danny. "I think I figured it out," she whispered and he smiled.

"Good," he replied, pulling her mouth back to his.

_**Would you look at her**_

_**She looks at me**_

_**She's got me thinking about her constantly**_

_**But she don't know how I feel**_

_**And as she carries on without a doubt**_

_**I wonder if she's figured out**_

_**I'm crazy for this girl**_

Flack cocked his head, studying the couple braced against the police vehicle. "Musta been one helluva ride back," he remarked.

Stella nodded, biting her lip in thought. "About damn time."

Reaching over, Don twined his fingers with hers, not looking at her, just enjoying the feel of Stella's hand in his. "No kiddin'."

---

_Reviews? Please? _


End file.
